The present invention generally relates to gaming devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a pinball-slot machine combination.
“Gaming” or the participation of people in wagering games is probably as old as civilization and is worldwide in scope. In the last half of the twentieth century, the proliferation of casinos in the United States alone is evidence that games of chance are still enjoyed by large numbers of people. To maintain and enhance client interest, casino operators are always searching for new and interesting gaming formats. The present invention proposes a new and exciting game, which involves a merger of the widely popular pinball machine and slot machine games.
Variations of pinball gaming devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 251,515 (Richter et al.), Des. 260,409 (Tanaka et al.), and Des. 337,790 (Gottlieb et al.). These patents merely show ornamental designs of pinball machines.
The most popular gaming device is probably the slot machine, variations of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 (Okada) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,995 (Okada), and in U.K. Patent Application Numbers GB 2,083,936A (Hurst et al.) and GB 2,182,186A (Thomas). These patents show variations of the popular slot machine gaming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,098 (Fleischer) shows a vending machine designed to appear as a slot machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,318 (Cagan) discloses a combination dart and pinball device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,586 (Lowden), U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,400 (Seelig et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,976 (Schneider et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,978 (Adams) and U.K. Patent Application Number GB 2,201,821A (Pickardt et al.) each disclose combination gaming devices. However, none combine a pinball game and a slot machine game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,261 (Adams) shows a gaming device that incorporates a vertical, pachinko style, pinball-type game with a slot machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,049 (Wichinsky et al.) discloses a pinball-type game combined with a slot machine. These games do not offer interactive pinball play.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to disclose the invention as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.